Fate
by ChlorinHalidza
Summary: Bagaimana jika rasa Sakura tak juga berbalas? Bagaimana jika mereka bersama hanya karena kasihan? Bagaimana sebenarnya takdir mereka? Mungkin, benar. Sesuatu yang sungguh kau perjuangkan, jika bukan takdirmu maka tetap takkan menjadi milikmu. Sesuatu yang kau lukai hingga berdarah, jika benar untukmu kelak tetap akan kembali padamu.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke berjalan menelusuri ruang demi ruang kantor hokage, mengabaikan berbagai jenis tatapan manusia yang menyapanya.

"Yo Sasuke, kau sudah kembali?" Suara sang penguasa Konoha mengudara begitu melihat pemuda itu berdiri di ambang pintu yang memang tak tertutup.

"Hn" gumaman khas seorang Uchiha terdengar, pertanda bahwa pria itu merespon.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati pria bersurai pirang yang hampir tertutupi dengan setumpukan berkas. Satu tangannya yang masih tersisa meletakkan sebuah berkas, laporan misi terakhir teamnya.

Tak ada suara. Sasuke hanya menatap datar pria yang sedang membolak-balik berkas yang Ia bawa dengan tatapan datar.

"Kupikir tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku tak salah mengangkamu sebagai kepala anbu" pria di depannya bersuara, berusaha mengulas senyum di wajahnya yang lelah.

"Hn" Sasuke kembali bergumam lalu berbalik, bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke" Sasuke kembali menghadapkan wajahnya.

" Aku tahu ini bukan urusanku, tapi-" terdengar jeda sejenak, Sasuke memicingkan mata "para tetua menanyakan, kapan kau akan melamar Sakura" dan kening Sasuke kini mengerut tak suka.

"Mereka bertanya bukan tanpa alasan, kau tahu sendiri banyak nyawa Shinobi yang terenggut karena perang, bahkan ada beberapa klan yang berakhir generasinya. Klanmu termasuk klan penting Sasuke makannya-" pria itu menghela nafas kasar lalu kembali menatap Sasuke  
"Dan juga hanya hubunganmu dengan Sakura yang tak mengalami perkembangan"

Lalu keduanya terdiam, pria pirang masih menatap Sasuke yang tetap berekspresi datar. Puluhan detik berlalu, pria pirang masih menunggu hingga suara dentuman pintu terdengar.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nya pelan "Kita perlu bicara Naruto"

Kini Naruto yang mengerutkan kening. Tak biasanya, Sasuke mengajaknya berbicara serius. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa akan terjadi sebuah masalah. Otaknya sedang berpikir, masalah apa gerangan yang tengah mendera sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan pada Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya masih dengan ekspresi datar sementara Naruto mengangkat alis, pertanda bahwa pria itu sedang bingung. Apa-

"Sasuke, kau tak menyukai Hinata kan?" Naruto berdiri sambil menggebrak meja, menatap tajam sahabatnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan jengkel

"Baka, mana mungkin aku menyukai istrimu?!"dan mendengar itu, Naruto bernafas lega dan duduk kembali.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" Naruto kembali bersuara dan Sasuke kembali menghela nafas kasar.

"Apa yang kau rasakan pada Hinata ... Tak aku rasakan pada Sakura" kalimat itu terdengar datar, tanpa emosi sedikit pun

" Apa yang kau katakan Sasuke?" Naruto berucap dengan nada yang benar-benar serius. Otaknya yang tak seberapa dapat mencerna dengan jelas maksud perkataan sahabatnya. Lalu hubungan apa yang mereka jalani selama dua tahun ini? Batin Naruto.

Yah, perang telah berakhir sejak 4 tahun yang lalu dan Sasuke kembali dari perjalanannya 2 tahun setelahnya. Lalu Sasuke mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura seperti janji tak terucap yang Sasuke sematkan pada gadis itu sebelum Ia pergi.

Semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Sasuke masih tetap dengan sikapnya yang dingin bahkan dengan gadis yang orang-orang anggap sebagai kekasihnya.

Sakura memahami itu, bahkan jika pria itu melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, bahkan jika pria itu melupakan janjinya, bahkan jika pria itu menerima misi yang lama tanpa memberi tahunya. Semua tak apa, asal pria itu tetap kembali padanya.

Terjadi keheningan selama puluhan detik. Naruto terdiam, bukan karena tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Tapi Ia lelah, lelah dengan semua berkas yang harus diperiksa, ditambah dengan masalah kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha Naruto Tapi-" mereka berdua menyadari sesuatu

"Sasuke hentikan pembicaraan ini" nada Naruto meninggi, bahkan Ia berdiri sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Sasuke hentikan, kau akan membuatnya sak-"

"Aku tak mencintainya" dan kalimat Naruto terpotong oleh kalimat Sasuke selanjutnya. Naruto kini diam, tubuhnya perlahan duduk tapi emosi masih jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Aku tak tahu lagi bagaimana memberitahunya. Aku butuh pewaris Uchiha, tapi aku tak seegois itu Naruto, menikahi seseorang tanpa mencintainya. Itu akan lebih menyakitinya" percayalah ini kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Sasuke setelah kembali ke Konoha.

Naruto masih terdiam, seakan membiarkan Sasuke mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya. Benar. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Membiarkan seluruh manusia yang terkait mengetahui kebenarannya. Karena jika dibiarkan rasa sakit yang diterima gadis itu akan semakin besar.

"Lalu mengapa kau memberinya harapan?" Naruto tahu, jawaban pertanyaannya akan lebih menyakitkan. Tapi semua harus jelas agar tak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan oleh pria di depannya.

"Menurutmu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk seseorang yang telah menunggu ku dengan setia. Aku tak bisa mengabaikan itu"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar. Sepertinya tak ada sedikit pun rasa cinta untuk Sakura di hati pria itu. Kalau ada, tak mungkin Ia menyakiti hati gadis itu sebesar ini. Batin Naruto. Tunggu ... Apa Sasuke belum bisa merasakan...

"Apa kau menyukai Karin?" Naruto kembali bertanya. Naruto tahu, Sasuke beberapa kali mengunjungi teman-teman masa lalunya. Ada kemungkinan bahwa pria itu menolak kehadiran Sakura karena gadis lain.

Sasuke tampak berpikir "entahlah" terdengar suara penuh keraguan dari pria itu. Selanjutnya, Naruto mencoba tersenyum. Tentu Ia bersedih, namun sepertinya Tak ada lagi jalan untuk kedua sahabatnya bersatu. Juga, Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Sakura tersakiti lebih jauh dengan membiarkan gadis itu bersama seseorang yang tak mencintainya sedikit pun.

"Mungkin kau menyukai Karin, Sasuke" kalimat Naruto selanjutnya membuat onyx pria itu sedikit melebar.

Yah hati gadis itu sudah terlanjur luka, tak apa menambahkan sedikit garam di atasnya. Itu lebih baik, dibanding jika hati itu terluka lagi mengetahui alasan penyebab penderitaannya. Lagi pula, agar gadis itu menyerah dan mulai mencari yang lain.

Sasuke terdiam, tak merespon kalimat Naruto "kau mengatakan entahlah dengan nada penuh keraguan yang artinya kau memiliki sedikit rasa pada Karin sementara pada Sakura kau jelas mengucapkan kata tidak" kini Naruto yang bersuara.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung dan pria itu hanya tersenyum. Yah, detik selanjutnya semua akan berubah. Naruto berpikir, Itu yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya yang lain. Mungkin gadis itu akan menangis lagi, tapi tak apa daripada Ia terus dibohongi oleh cinta semu.

"Kau menyakitinya Naruto" kalimat Sasuke terdengar setelah puluhan detik mereka lewati dalam keadaan diam.

"Kau khawatir?" Naruto memandang sinis "Jangan mengasihaninya lagi Sasuke, itu akan membuatnya semakin sakit"

"Aku tidak-"

"Kasihan Sasuke, itu yang kau rasakan pada Sakura. Kau kasihan pada gadis yang tetap mencintaimu, bahkan setelah kau meninggalkannya, bahkan setelah kau mencoba membunuhnya" dan Sasuke hanya diam

"Kumohon, jangan menyakitinya lagi setelah ini" Naruto berucap dengan nada frustasi. Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya hati gadis itu sekarang.

Lalu Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Pria dingin itu tahu bahwa esok segalanya akan berubah. Ah ... Apakah gadis itu akan tetap mencintainya setelah disakiti sebesar ini? Mungkin tidak, mungkin gadis itu akan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Hubungan ... Ah hubungan apa yang mereka miliki, sepasang kekasih. Tidak. Itu hanya anggapan orang-orang.

Benar kata Naruto. Mungkin Ia bersama gadis itu karena kasihan. Kasihan melihat gadis yang telah terjerat pada pesonanya. Naruto tak tahu bahwa selama dua tahun, Ia juga berkali-kali menyakiti gadis itu. Naruto tak tahu, berapa banyak air mata gadis itu yang tumpah karenanya.

Berengsek. Sasuke tahu Ia pria berengsek, tapi jujur hubungan seperti itu terlalu merepotkan untuknya. Gadis itu terlalu menempel padanya, terlalu cerewet, terlalu mencampuri urusannya, membuat Sasuke risih dan jelas itu bukan rasa cinta.

Cinta. Sebenarnya bagaimana rasa yang satu itu? Rasa yang harusnya Ia rasakan pada gadis yang telah setia menunggu nya. Jujur Sasuke sudah berusaha, Ia bertahan walau tak nyaman dengan semua perlakuan gadis itu. Ia berusaha mencintai gadis itu.

Mungkin, ini sudah takdir Tuhan. Mereka tak jodoh. Mungkin jodoh mereka sedang menunggu di suatu tempat. Mungkin jodoh Sasuke adalah Karin. Ah...gadis itu, mungkin Sasuke akan berusaha mencintai gadis itu. Mungkin Karin, adalah ibu dari Uchiha-uchiha selanjutnya.

"Keluarlah Sasuke, dia sudah pergi dan ... Dia tak menangis"

Tbc

Jujur aku nangis bikinnya. Mungkin ada yang nggak ngerti sama beberapa kalimatnya. Tapi semua akan jelas di Chapter dua nanti.

Jangan lupa ninggalin jejak yah... Jangan jadi silent reader. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura berjalan menyusuri rumah demi rumah penduduk Konoha dengan tersenyum. Sesekali Ia menyapa warga yang menyapanya, tersenyum sopan pada beberapa pemuda yang menatapnya dan mengabaikan beberapa tatapan iri para kaum hawa yang meliriknya.

Sungguh, suasana hatinya sangat bagus hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya yang telah menjalani misi selama sebulan akan pulang hari ini. Sungguh, Ia sudah sangat merindukan pria itu.

Langkah Sakura berlanjut, menuju kantor hokage. Ruang demi ruang Ia lewati hingga pintu ruangan hokage tepat di depan matanya.

"Aku tak mencintainya" terdengar sebuah suara yang cukup tinggi untuk didengar telinga Sakura. Langkah gadis itu terhenti, demi mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat Ia kenali. Senyumnya memudar mendengar kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya.

Sakura tak tahu bahwa kegiatan mengupinnya kali ini akan membawa perubahan besar. Sakura tak tahu bahwa rasanya akan senyeri ini. Rasanya seperti ada kunai tajam yang mencabik lalu kembali membubuhi garam dan cuka.

Sungguh, rasanya sangat sakit. Sakura bertahan, mendengar segalanya hingga jelas. Sekuat tenaga Ia menahan lututnya yang gemetar, tak sanggup berdiri. Sekuat tenaga Ia meredam rasa nyeri yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya.

Kegiatan mengupin Sakura selesai ketika terjadi keheningan panjang. Maka Ia dengan sekuat tenaga menggerakkan kaki, menjauhi ruangan itu.

Semuanya sudah jelas. Tentu, baik Sasuke dan Naruto tahu bahwa percakapan mereka didengar oleh Sakura dan Sakura juga tahu, bahwa mereka mengetahuinya.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Jelas. Bahwa cintanya tak pernah terbalas. Bahwa pria itu hanya mengasihaninya. Bahwa pria itu sekuat tenaga bertahan di sisinya.

Benar. Ini semua salahnya? Jika saja Sakura lebih peka, tentu Ia akan mengetahui bahwa pria itu terpaksa bersamanya, tentu Ia bisa menebak maksud rasa sakit yang diberi pria itu. Tak mungkinkan, pria itu menyakiti seseorang yang berstatus kekasihnya tanpa alasan. Dasar, Sakura bodoh

Ingin rasanya Sakura menghilang. Mungkin, mati akan lebih baik. Dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan. Tak ada yang tidak tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke, bahkan ada yang bergurau mengganti namanya menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang tuanya? Mereka sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai menantu.

Tapi dibanding semua itu. Ia takut, takut pada emeraldnya yang tak kunjung berair, bahkan organ itu tak memanas sedikit pun walau hatinya menahan nyeri yang sangat besar. Bahkan bibirnya tersenyum pada manusia yang menatapanya. Bahkan Ia masih berkomunikasi dengan nada baik-baik saja. Dibanding kepala rumah sakit, mungkin Ia lebih cocok jadi anbu yang tak memiliki ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Kukira kau ke kantor hokage?"sebuah suara menyapa telinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu menoleh kepada seorang gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sakura memasang wajah lelah dan kesal "aku lelah Ino, aku rindu tempat tidurku. Aku akan menyerahkan laporannya besok"

Ino hanya tersenyum "menjadi kepala rumah sakit memang melelahkan, bukan?"

"Benar. Rasanya aku ingin pensiun saja" Sakura membalas, masih dengan wajah cemberut

"Demi Tuhan Sakura, kau baru 20 tahun, belum saatnya pensiun" Sakura hanya terdiam, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang menggantikanku?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada sumringah.

Aquamarine Ino sedikit melebar. Menjadi kepala rumah sakit adalah idamannya sejak penempatan jabatan setelah perang dunia. Jujur, Ia iri pada Sakura yang mendapatkan jabatan itu, sementara dirinya hanya menjadi kepala departemen.

"Tapi Sakura ... Tsunade sensei menunjukmu dan hokage juga-"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan Naruto, aku bisa membujuknya. Aku bisa mengajarimu semua tugasku dan kurasa kalau kau sudah menguasainya, tsunade sensei takkan menolak" ucap Sakura panjang lebar dengan nada yang benar-benar bersemangat.

"Kau serius ... Maksudku ini terlalu tiba-tiba" Ino terdengar ragu, Ia dapat mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" Kini nada Ino terdengar curiga

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menatap sahabatnya. Tak pernah ada rahasia antara mereka, tapi kali ini lebih baik Ia menyimpannya sendiri. Ini terlalu menyedihkan untuk diceritakan.

"Tak ada apa-apa Ino. Sungguh, aku hanya lelah dengan semua ini" Sakura tetap mencoba tersenyum

"Jangan bohong Sakura. Aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kalau kau tak lagi bekerja di rumah sakit lalu kau mau kerja apa huh" Ino gigih dengan pendapatnya, Ia benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu yang ditutupi sahabatnya.

Sakura menghela nafas "ya sudah kalau kau tak mau Ino, aku tak memaksa dan sekali lagi, tidak ada apapa"

Ino masih memandang curiga, tapi sekali ini Ia akan membiarkan. Nanti juga Sakura pasti bercerita, gadis itu tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan rahasia. Batin Ino.

Sakura kembali berjalan menyusuri desa demi desa. Emeraldnya menyusuri rumah demi rumah, memandangi bentuk rumah yang satu dengan yang lain, menatap kegiatan para warga di pinggir jalan, juga pada anak anak desa yang sibuk saling berkejaran. Apapun itu, emeraldnya harus mempunyai pekerjaan, kalau tidak mungkin organ itu sudah berair sedari tadi.

Emeraldnya menemukan Temari yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Perempuan Nara itu berjalan perlahan sambil memegangi perutnya yang besar. Temari dan Shikamaru menikah satu tahun yang lalu dan tak lama setelahnya, perempuan suna sudah mengandung pewaris Nara.

"Oh Tuhan, syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu Sakura" Ucap Temari ketika Sakura tepat berdiri di depannya. Sakura hanya mengangkat alis

"Gaara memintaku memberikan gulungan misi ini pada Hokage" kini Sakura tersenyum, mengerti maksud wanita hamil di depannya. Ia mengambil gulungan misi dari tangan Temari dan kembali tersenyum

"Aku akan menyampaikannya" dan Temari tersenyum

" Sebenarnya misi ini juga berhubungan denganmu Sakura" Sakura kembali mengangkat alis

"Gaara meminta nasihat ninja medis handal untuk dikirimkan ke suna, ada beberapa pemukiman yang terserang wabah yang belum diketahui obatnya. Tapi kurasa, Naruto takkan menyanggupinya, Ia membutuhkanmu untuk persalinan Hinata" Temari berucap Panjang, sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"apa ini misi yang lama?" Nada Sakura terdengar antusias "kurasa seperti itu, suna membutuhkan ninja medis Konoha minimal sampai obat untuk penyakit itu ditemukan" Temari kembali berucap "kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, kau bisa mengirim ninja medis yang lain" lanjut Temari. Benar-benar tak mengeri situasi Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, sepertinya Tuhan sangat menyayanginya. Ia telah menemukan cara terbaik untuk mengobati lukanya. Tidak, sungguh tak ada obat untuk lukanya. Hanya saja, jalan ini mungkin akan sedikit mengeringkan luka itu.

Jika ada jalan yang lebih baik, maka mengapa Ia harus melewati jalan berlubang. Jika ada cara untuk menghindari sakit itu, maka mengapa Ia harus tetap disini hanya untuk ditusuk-tusuk berkali-kali.

Katakanlah, Sakura seorang pengecut. Lari dari masalah. Harusnya Ia tetap disini menyelesaikan masalahnya. Namun, masalah apa yang harus Ia selesaikan. Semua nya telah usai. Atau bahkan, sebenarnya taka da yang benar-benar dimulai. Rasa itu, hubungan ini, hanya ada dalam hayal-hayal Sakura. Kekasihnya, pria yang mencintainya, sungguh hanya ilusi Sakura.

Sakura kembali tersenyum. Kasihan. Itu balasan untuk rasa yang Ia pupuk belasan tahun silam. Upah untuk kesetiaannya yang tetap di sana walau beberapa waktu nyaris terbunuh. Nyeri. Sungguh hati dan otaknya yang tengah tersakiti, tapi rasanya seluruh persendiannya seakan dipukul-pukul oleh benda tak kasat mata.

Dosa apa yang telah Ia lakukan hingga tersakiti sebesar ini? Atau ini cara Tuhan agar Sakura sadar, bahwa betapupun Ia mencinta, pria itu takkan pernah meliriknya. Bahwa berapa lama pun Sakura menunggu, pria itu takkan kembali padanya. Bahwa berapa besar pun ingin Sakura, jika itu bukan takdirnya maka pria itu takkan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Sakura berkunjung di kediaman Naruto hari itu juga, menyampaikan gulungan misi dari Suna, tanpa sedikit pun menatap langsung azure penguasa Konoha itu. Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto tahu tentang bagaimana hancurnya Ia. Sakura malu tentang kondisinya. Ia tak ingin mendapati rasa kasihan yang lain.

"bagaimana jika aku yang ke sana?" Sakura membuka konversasi, bibirnya mengulas senyum pada pasangan suami istri di depannya.

"Oh itu tak mungkin Sakura-chan, aku membutuhkanmu di sini. Benar kan Naruto?" Hinata menoleh ke arah suaminya, meminta persetujuan. Namun yang ditanya hanya diam, tatapannya masih focus pada gulungan misi yang hanya berisi beberapa kalimat. Setelah puluhan detik keheningan, Hinata baru menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri bahwa kau takkan membiarkan dokter lain yang menanganiku" Hinata berucap dengan nada sedikit sinis. Wanita hamil ini sepertinya sedikit sensitive. Benar. Sakura mengatakan seperti itu, anak Naruto adalah anaknya juga dan Ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk persalinan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, tapi Suna membutuhkanku karena itu-"

"Tidak, kirim saja Ino ke sana. Aku tak ingin ditangani dokter lain-"

"Hinata" akhirnya Naruto bersuara dengan nada memperingatkan, tatapannya kini mengarah pada sang emerald, seulas senyum terbentuk di sana.

"Pergilah Sakura, biar Ino yang mengurus segalanya di sini" dan Sakura tersenyum, seiring dengan matanya yang mulai memanas. Hinata sepertinya baru akan protes ketika melihat emerald Sakura berkali kali berkedip, seakan tengah menahan sesuatu. Dan pada akhirnya Ia diam, sepertinya memang telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Hinata ketika Sakura telah meninggalkan kediaman mereka. Naruto menoleh pada istrinya, tersenyum lalu memerangkap helaian abu itu dalam pelukan

"aku pria beruntung Hinata …. Aku bersyukur karena mencintaimu …. Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan menakdirkanmu untukku" Benar, Naruto sungguh beruntung. Ia beruntung jatuh pada hati yang juga menginginkannya. Ia beruntung karena Tuhan memudahkannya untuk memalingkan perasaanya. Entah apa yang terjadi jika Naruto tetap memaksa pada Sakura.

Entah bagaimana takdir mereka sekarang, jika dulu dia tak jatuh cinta pada Hinata? Apakah Sakura akan bahagia bersamanya? Sungguh, Ia sakit melihat Sakura. Tapi Ia tak bias menyalahkan siapa pun, tidak juga Sasuke. Dalam hal ini, tak ada yang salah.

Hanya takdir yang tak kunjung mengijinkan mereka Bersama.


End file.
